


Introductions

by Fuguestate



Category: V for Vendetta
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving credit where credit is due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

"Good evening.

"We are here, all of us, to celebrate a day that once lived in infamy and has since become the anniversary of our rebirth as a people, and as a nation. Many of us remember the night our futures changed forever, the night of the Old Bailey … even though we didn't recognize it as such at the time. We remember the fall of Norsefire, and that terrible, wonderful moment when we realized that _we_ are the only ones who can control our own destinies.

"Tonight, I want to introduce you to a person who made all of this possible for us. Without this person's courage, and determination, and love, our world would have been lost. It's taken a long time, but I think now you can finally meet one another …

_" 'I don't know who you are. Please believe. There is no way I can convince you that this is not one of their tricks, but I don't care. I am me, and I don't know who you are, but I love you …' "_

.


End file.
